1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-crystal display, and in particular to a liquid-crystal display having at least one contact hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid-crystal display, a contact hole is utilized to conduct a pixel electrode and a source electrode. However, with reference to FIG. 1, the liquid-crystal molecules 2 are arranged along a profile of the contact hole 1. The contact hole 1 is like a funnel structure, and light leakage happens due to the liquid-crystal molecules 2 arranged along the profile of the contact hole 1, and the contrast of the liquid-crystal display is decreased.
With reference to FIG. 1, conventionally, an area of the source electrode 3 at the bottom the contact hole 1 is increased to cover the light-leaking liquid-crystal molecules 2, and to improve the contrast of the liquid-crystal display. However, this method decreases the aperture ratio and the illumination of the liquid-crystal display, and an improved solution is required.